A LOVE STORY TO REMEMBER(MALEC)
by saya.vega.12
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT ALEC AND MANGNUS RELATIONSHIP AND ALL THEIR FALL AND UPBRINGINS IN BECOMEING COUPLE THAT WELL NEVER HAVE TO HIDE OR EVER BE A SHAME OF THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER .


Anyone who thinks that sunshine is pure happiness, has never danced in the rain…

THE RAIN...

The day was like every other day, but today rain fell from the heaves with so much meaning and broke in to thousands of little drops as they kissed the cold streets of Brooklyn. Small river began to from wondering though every uninhabited corner, undiscovered, and untainted by humans. Some say that rain is only the tears of God crying for his children's, pleading them to stop filling them self with sin and to follow the path they were given then other just say. Rain is just rain ,there no special meaning be hide it just that maybe one day it well never stop and drown every life on this for saken plant .

"Hughhh when well it stop raining, it been raining for the past 2 month and am tired of patrolling and coming home wet in my favorite clothes and heels "Izzy saying out loud as if anyone was really listening with an aggravating tone in her voice she continued, she was really annoyed with the fact that she had to already throughout 1 pairs of her expensive heels an one of her favorite blouse .Thanks to the rain while fighting a demon she'd slipped on the wet road and broke off the heel of her shoe …, let's just say not one of Izzy graceful moments. She took out her anger on the beastly demon standing in front of her. With her golden whip she sliced a huge gash through his throat with greenish blood sparing out in every direction. Missing everything else but her favorite blouse, "great there goes another one''. As she stood up an stretched out her tight joints they sound as if someone took a hand full of chips and churched it between their fingers, the sound made Alec flinch as he was sitting down on the couch next where Izzy was setting reading a book as .He flipped his page he heard Jace taunting Izzy "why complain about it when you're going to wear the same shit'' he stop to add a crispy grin as he continued ''plus the blood was a great improvement to your little wardrobe selection don't you think so Alec " Izzy snapped her head towards Jace with a cold glare, if eyes could kill Jace surely would have been killed a long time ago and not just from Izzy but almost everyone he would encountered Jace was someone with strong characteristics he was hard head , cocky, arrogant, self absorbed , rude and even a asshole from time to time but he when he need to protect his own he would without a 2nd thought he could be kind , thoughtful. An even warm that was as rare as a blue moon but when he wanted to mess around he surely had one hell of a time doing it "you're an such ASS!'' Izzy yelled as she walks towards her room she slammed the door loud enough that it echoed though out the institute "how do you get a kick out of messing with her every day'' Jace started to walk towards him from be hide Alec continued without even looking up at Jace, still with his nose stuck between the pages of his book "don't you ever get tired of it'' without even noticing Jace pounced on him from behind .Like a predator about to kill his prey but other than his teeth sinking deeply in to his throat, Jace's arms began to rap around his neck Alec moved his hands as simultaneously as fast as Jace wrapped his arms around his neck Alec's hand started to move up slowly towards the space between his neck and Jace's arms, his hand was now holding back the arms that was dangerously tightening around his throat noticing that he wasn't succeeding in his attempt to loosen up the gripe around his neck ,his hand tighten the gripe on Jace's arm and he stared to wheeze through his teeth "what are-'' .Alec could tell Jace was coming in closer because now he could feel his hot breath tickling the back of his neck which made the hairs on his neck stand up and now it reached his ear , that wasn't the only heat he felt . He was starting to feel chills ran up and down his spine and with his own heat running up his neck and now his pale cheeks, which were no longer pale now they were the color of rosy red he was afraid that Jace would notice he tried to hide his face .In which he succeeded again , again hiding his true feelings for him "the same way I don't get tired of always beating you when we scuffle in the fighting chamber" Alec then looked up and saw that Jace's mouth was turning in to prideful grin. He started to wonder why was he so in love with someone that looked like a golden beauty but who was really a demon finding in a beautiful body it pain him it even killed him sometime to be in love with someone he could never have, always wondering the what ifs . An wondering how soft were those lips and was his pale golden skin equally as soft or even smother ,his golden hair how would it feel to run his fingers through them would it feel like silk running between his fingers . But Alec didn't just want his body he also wanted Jace's love, his thought, his touch, everything he could offer .He knew that he had no chance because one Jace's heart was already taken (Clary) and two he was a man, Alec knew that he had zoned out because now he could hear Jace's voice calling out to him in the distance "ALEC….ALEC…. ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!Hello is anyone there?''.He notice that Jace's arm was no longer around his neck, he was now standing in front of him with his arms a crossed together hugging his body with a look on his face that made Alec eyes almost turned in to a cold and killer glare it was a face of worry an now his eyes were looking straight at Jace, his body now the verge of no return , heat waves ran though his entire body what felt like excruciating pain ,an rage that felt like it would drive him mad .He started to wonder what was making him so angry what was causing this pain . It was Jace, just being in same room with him was making him feel this way it was too painful it was beginning to be unbearable just being in the same room as him he had to do something, he need to do something .Alec got up from the couch and as he did his book fell to the floor he started to walk towards Jace now passing him as if he was never there. Jace standing there wondering what was going on he turned to grab Alec's wrist his eyebrows now looked as if they were almost touching one other now Jace's mouth became a straight white line that ran across his face . With the type of grip Jace had on Alec he could have easily gotten out of but decided not to ,this is what he wanted, to be touched by him but at this very moment he wanted nothing to do with not with this over powering pain and rage that was possessing him Alec could see the worry in his eyes "where are y-''Jace stop his questing as soon as he felt the heat that was over powering Alec's body "Alec are… your burning up what's wrong'' Alec now felt his temperature rising far above its human ability. Why was he so angry that Jace was worried about him that he …cared? Jace then begin to touch (Alec then closed his eyes shut which caused him to from wrinkles on his eyelids… stop it stop) face and then touch his own to see if they really had been a great difference in tempter ,(stop … stop touching me) he continued to touch Alec's face . Jace then started to walk Alec towered the infirmary (STOP IT!) "let's go to the infirm-) An the next thing that didn't just shock Jace but also himself "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME… LET GO OF ME! Alec hadn't notice Jace's face because his eyes were still forcibly shut as he slowly opened his eyes his mouth seemed to have had a mind of its own, now seeing the shock and confusion in Jace face his mouth began to betray him again "WHY PRETEND THAT YOU CARE WHEN YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYONE ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS -'' Alec stop his self before he could say anything that he would reagent later, he grabbed Jace's hand and pushed it off his wriest. Alec shot off a cold stare that met Jace's eyes Alec's stare was full of hate and pain but all Jace saw was the hate as soon he was about to say something they both herd a shaken voice "what is going ON" It was Izzy standing by the edge of the stair way looking confused and shocked the same look Jace had just by the fact that Alec had burst in rage in a way they never seen before. Before Jace or Izzy could say another word Alec was all ready out of the institute and on the streets where it still was raining outside inside Jace and Izzy look at each other eyes full of confusion and worry what just happed and what is wrong with Alec?

HI its my 1st MALEC(I LOVE THIS COUPLE)3^^ story sorry that chapter 1 is so short but I promise the next one well be longer and better plZ review and tell me how you fell about it THANX


End file.
